


Tech Support

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [10]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Mild Gore, Mild Language, non-cannon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Our Friendly Shadow finds himself getting patched up by an exceptional citizen from a wound from a recent battle against a freak. He seems to make a fuse more really minding being patched up but darn does it make him think about getting some upgrades. Maybe with some Tech support, he'll be able to battle against freaks easier but what could possibly come to mind?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the prompt, "Tech Support" in which you write a story about someone getting help with technology and etc. You see, because Friendly Shadow is pretty much a cyborg, I thought he'd fit nicely. I also miss writing stories about the shadowy protector! 
> 
> This story has just a bit of language, reference to blood and etc. If you don't like it, then please be wary of this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story with my (possibly new) writing style! ~Proxy TK

He growled loudly, almost snapping at the masked citizen beside him as they pulled a bandage tightly around his already hurting side. He understood that it was needed to stop the bleeding from his once metal side that was clawed through and bent in disarranging. It looked like he took an explosion to his side which was basically what happened when his buzzed head swirled as he tried to remember. 

Yes, that’s right. He reminded himself when he was thrown into the hard brick wall by a freak and his side was jabbed into the electrical box causing a sharp painful surge of energy to shoot up through his spine. Everything after that seemed blurry that like he wasn’t wearing glasses that made him see. He wasn’t even sure what he heard either when a high-pitched scream of technology-filled his ears when his eyes were blurry. With a quick shake of his head, he pushed his thoughts to the side. He was just tired, these fights seemed unfair.

Freaks were strong, usually tall creatures that had two dark large arms that were used for going strong things while two smaller arms on the inside that usually held small items or something. Each of these arms was equipped with sharp talons that were worse than any other animal he knew. Not only that, they seemed to have a powerful jaw that has snapped off his robotic arms more times than he can count. He never understood why the hive didn’t put stronger metal on his since he was one of their ‘idol’ figures. For crying out loud, he had his own comic book, so why didn’t they give him something to make the fights easier?!

An annoyed growl left his frown as he moved his hand to his temple. With a light touch of his gloved hand, he connected to the hive. He could tell because he felt the sudden pull that tempted him to go to the hive’s call. If anyone was connected to the hive, they could feel the call drawing them to her. It made a shiver crawl up his spine but his composure remained blank and almost unmoved besides from the small twitch of the corner of his lip. 

“Hive.” He addressed her, waiting for her usual response. It was how he usually called her or in the morning for his daily news report. Both usually the same that there’s a mess here and there or he has some free time but only minutes later would be yelled at for being lazy or slow for not getting ready for work. He got used to it and knew that even when they said he had free time, he should still get ready to not be yelled at. His face grew a bit annoyed remembering the last time the hive shouted at him causing his head to buzz again. Damn, was she just a tad annoying sometimes? 

“Hello Shadow, is there something you need? I do hope that exceptional citizen is treating you well.” She called, her voice chilling as always causing his insides to tremble lightly. He sighed quietly and shrugged, not like he didn’t mind getting the life squeezed out of him by some stranger. Not like he knew the citizen that was pulling more bandages for his still bleeding side. He chuckled to himself, even though his face remained stone cold and practically emotionless beside his wandering eyes that peeked with humor.

“You mean you the life pulled out of me by dumb wounds and tight bandages, yes there is something.” He humored earning a laugh from the usually cold hive. It wasn’t common for him to make hive laugh, even though he was programmed to have humor, he guessed it was because his human parts tend to die hard. She softened her laugh and he could feel the smile that was plastered on her face. This was the one hive he supposed that was alright besides the intertwined humor twins that cackled at him every time he entered the room. Those two made him the most relaxed because they never took him seriously. 

“Now what could our shady protector want?” The hive questioned in his head causing his head to buzz lightly. It was most likely from blood loss or the sudden migraine creeping into his head or maybe it was the questioning hive that was pulling him to answer the question impatiently. 

“Upgrades.” He simply answered. What else was he supposed to say, that he wanted some tech support or medical support? That was the dumbest thing he would’ve said if he didn’t hold back and think before he spoke. He was getting really tired of Hive's criticism and of her laugh that was forced or haunting. Another tremor tried to creep up his spine but he forced it back remembering he was waiting for the hive’s response. 

“What did you have in mind?” Hive asked, he could hear the question flow from her mouth and caused his eyes to flicker with humor. It was clear, he had at least a few ideas.

~~~~~

He pulled the dull revolver onto his hip in his brand new hostler for the tesla gun. It was a tad heavy on his side but it felt comforting on his side. Knowing there was a weapon he could use against the freaks to give him an advantage was clever even on his part. What did surprise him was that Hive actually went along with his part this time which she never usually did. At first, when he suggested a weapon, he’d thought they’d give him a stun stick because that way he could deal with citizens as well but he never expected a gun. 

Sure, he had a gun when he was younger or when he was training to become the shadowy protector of the city but really? A gun against crowd control would not turn out the best and he knew that well but he did give good ideas to them. He supposed they wanted to give him a mobster or cowboy feeling. Maybe it was best for him since no other style seemed to fit his feeling. 

At least the clothing is comfortable, he admitted pulling on his thick trench coat as the rain hit the top of his hit and fell onto his shoulders as he walked through a now empty neighborhood. He could hear the soft tap of the hostler hitting his thigh and the rain that began to get worse with each of his steps. Not like he didn’t hate the rain, it was actually relaxing as he breathed out smoke from his cigar he held protecting under his hat. He actually felt comfortable walking around the bare street as the rain had drawn everyone inside. Or maybe it was himself that drew them inside? Everyone knew the stories of him and now that he had a tesla gun on his side, he guessed that made them run and shift away from him. He chuckled lightly thinking of asking hive for a special vehicle so he didn’t have to walk around everywhere.


End file.
